Simplify the following expression: ${-8(-3p+1)-4(2+p)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-8(}\gray{-3p+1}{)} - 4(2+p) $ $ {24p-8} - 4(2+p) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 24p-8 {-4(}\gray{2+p}{)} $ $ 24p-8 {-8-4p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {24p - 4p} {-8 - 8}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {20p} {-8 - 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {20p} {-16}$ The simplified expression is $20p-16$